Two third wheels make a serparate bicycle
by CaramelIllusions
Summary: It was starting to get annoying...all those innocent 'coincidences' don't seem so innocent...Maybe if they put the two third wheels together they'll make a separate bicycle and leave them alone. Two-shot. (I honestly just didn't know what to call this story)
1. Chapter 1

Two thirds wheels make a separate bicycle

 **Yo! How's it going? I hope you all are having a wonderful summer! Oh what's that why are you making a separate story instead of update illusions and illustrations? That's a very a good question! This story was already half finished so I decided to post it because I'm still figuring out where I want to take the other story I have an idea all I have to do its write it...for the meantime I wanted to write about something else related to Lila and Nathanael and this is it. So I hope you can all enjoy it! (Note: this is just a two-shot)**

 **I do not Own the Series!**

* * *

It was starting to get out of hand now. No matter where they went, _they_ always found them. It was starting to get on their nerves. It started out as mere innocent coincidences; where Lila _just_ so happened be having a spring photo shoot near the cherry trees of the park, where Marionette and Adrian had set up a picnic date. It didn't seem farfetched, then, as it still isn't farfetched now. After all, the cherry trees where in full bloom then, and it wouldn't be long until the delicate petals succumbed to their early deaths.

It made sense that a photoshoot would be set up there where photographers would be able to catch the pink petals in mid fall as they delicately swirled around the nymph like models as the flowers behind them danced, welcoming the spring time. It would be perfect for a cover magazine, so they didn't think much about it. When Nathanael interrupted them on their date in the Louvre, it didn't seem unnatural to bump into him there. After all, the aspiring artist would often spend his free time roaming the winding mazes of art in search for inspiration and relaxation, in many ways they should have known if Nathanael was to be anywhere it would be in the prestige art museum of Paris.

Those annoying intrusions were small and easy to dismiss as coincidences given the circumstances, but as those 'incidents' became more and more frequent both the handsome model and hot-new-sensation fashion designer couldn't help but feel that these innocent coincidences were far too frequent to be considered coincidences anymore, they almost seemed deliberate in their nature. The last straw happened one sunny afternoon.

The sun was out at full force, beaming with energy. Marinette and Adrien had gone to a renaissance festival that was close by that day. Marinette had created the clothes they were to wear. She was wearing an elaborate pink dress with a beautiful artistic pattern of swirls, whose hem gently kissed the ground, with an empire waist and pearl accents, and long sleeves that swept down to the floor. Her midnight hair was let loose and fell gracefully down to her shoulders where the tips of the tresses were curled. Adrien was adorned in a dark blue nobleman doublet with golden accents and shimmering golden metal buttons, golden blonde hair slicked back. They had just arrived at the festival for no more than five minutes when already they bumped into Lila.

Lila was wearing an elegant white dress with a flirtatious swooping u neckline and her long elegant sleeves rested low on her shoulders. She also had on an orange bustier with yellow trimming and a delicate pattern of red flowers and foliage could be found on the bottom and top half of the bustier separated only by a yellow mesh trimming that divided the pattern from the solid orange color. Around her waist was a loose golden colored ribbon that was tied around her waist. The tight bustier allowed Lila to show of her slim curvaceous form.

"Adrien! What a surprise to see you here." She said her eyes filled with fake surprise and innocence as she moved closer to Adrien, not even bothering to greet Marinette.

"Oh…haha yeah…real surprise." Adrien strained to say as the annoyance on his beautiful face was evident, as it was for Marinette's.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked bluntly. Finally Lila seemed to acknowledge the other girl's presences…but not before sending her a cold glare first.

"Oh, well I thought it would be fun to dress up and indulge in some fairy tale fantasy." She said innocently, but she didn't direct her answer towards Marinette, but rather to Adrien.

"Well it was nice seeing you." Adrien said polity as he took Marinette in his arms gently tugging her along.

"Huh…? W-wait…!" Lila said in a vain attempt to get Adrien to stay a little while longer. However, he had already disappeared into the large crowd of nobodies. Huffing in annoyance she decided she would look for them later and she would just go get a candy apple and get a caricature done in the meantime.

"How did she know we be here?" Marinette asked annoyed.

"I have no idea."

"Well at least we lost her. Let's just enjoy the rest of the festival." Marinette offered and Adrien nodded in agreement. In the distance they could hear the archaic notes of music floating in the wind. Adrien smirked.

"Would you give me the honor of sharing a dance with you, my lady?"

"The honor, is all mine." Marinette replied with a playful curtsey. Adrien smiled and gently took hold of her small hand and led her away into a world of twirling dresses and rhythmic music notes.

Gently he placed a hand on her lower back as he led her around in rhythm with the beat. Twirling her around he admired how the pink dress swished around with her and how the black wisps of hair fell down and twirled with her. She was breathtaking.

The music stopped, the musicians had gone out for lunch. But the ghostly notes still floated around the dancefloor. Adrien's eyes quickly glanced down at Marinette's pink lips and he gently leaned in to steal a kiss. Marinette noticed his closing proximity and her cheeks flushed a light pink. Standing on her tippy toes she placed a gentle hand behind Adrien's golden hair and closed her eyes, waiting patiently for the sweet kiss from her prince.

"Marinette!" A deep smooth voice called out. That voice belonged to none other than Nathanael. Adrien let out an audible groan of irritation.

"Oh…H-hi Nathanael." Marinette said as she turned to look at her old classmate. Adrien merely let out a quiet groan of frustration and narrowed his eyes as the other male approached them.

Nathanael was wearing a white jerkin with shimmering golden buttons over a white doublet. The jerkin had black v-lines on the upper chest and the white doublet also had this accent on the shoulders. On the doublet's collar were dark purple accents which created a slim half upside-down crescent right above his collarbone. He had on dark purple slacks and a red cape that complemented the red dress shoes he wore. The color schemes and patterns of the clothes Nathanael wore oddly reminded Marinette of the Evillustrator's attire.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you, Nathanael. What brings you here?" Marinette asked politely.

Unlike, Lila, Nathanael was a sweetheart and Marinette didn't want to be rude by shooing him away, after all he was good company. Nathanael gave a sheepish smile, which made Adrien's eye twitch in annoyance.

"W-well…I actually volunteered to work here. I'm helping draw the caricatures." Nathanael explained. Adrien raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Then what's with the get up?"

"Oh! This…? Workers are required to wear costumes to make everything seem more authentic." Nathanael replied smoothly. "Why do you ask?" Nathanael shot back.

"Oh you know it just seemed suspicious that's all."

"Suspicious…? How so…? Wouldn't it be expected for a worker at a renaissance fair to wear a get up?" A clear tension began to form, Marinette decided to intervene.

"Well it was nice seeing you! But, we got to get going now!" Marinette said quickly and practically dragged Adrien behind her.

"O-Oh…okay…See you later Marinette!" Nathanael replied sweetly as he waved goodbye, Marinette returned his smile and waved goodbye to.

After she made sure they were no longer in Nathanael's peripheral vison she spun around and glared at Adrien.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?!" Adrien replied, trying to act innocent and failing.

"Why were you being a jerk to Nathanael?" Marinette inquired.

"I was not! I was just pointing out the obvious." Adrien replied with a huff.

"You got to control you jealousy, Nathanael's a good guy." Adrien's stiff shoulders loosened and his frown disappeared, eyes no longer filled with rage but with guilt. He let out a sigh.

"…I know…." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't have anything against Nathanael…but with all the constant 'innocent' coincidences and Nathanael's obvious crush on his Lady, his jealousy was bound to flare up. Marinette was aware of this fact to, so she couldn't blame Adrien too much; it was in his nature to be slightly over protective.

"Let's….just enjoy the festival….maybe if we met up with Nathanael again you can apologize."

"Okay…" Adrien replayed meekly.

However, fate just loved ruining their day and before they could decide on what activity they could both try out next a shrill shriek was heard in the distance and both Adrien and Marinette knew what that meant, an akuma attack. With a quick glance and a nod they went to look for a secluded area to transform in.

* * *

The apple was fresh and crisp and the caramel was sweet and sticky. _Perhaps a candy apple was not the best of choices._ Lila thought as she tried to clean the sticky caramel off her fingers and face. Throwing away the lone stick where the candy apple used to be she made her way to get a caricature done.

Most of the artist were preoccupied drawing someone else, she was about to leave when she heard a smooth voice call from behind.

"Oh, are you waiting to get a caricature done?"

Turning to face the source of the sound; the owner of the voice was a few feet away, probably just coming back from his break. As he moved closer Lila instantly recognized the bright mop of red hair. _Nathanael….?_

"Lila…? Oh wow, it's been a while hasn't it…"

"It sure has…Guess I can't call you little tomato boy anymore." Lila said jokingly as she had to slightly tilt her head up to look at Nathanael in the eye.

"I don't remember you ever calling me that."

"I called you that behind your back." Lila slightly winced when she heard the words that came out of her mouth. "Anyway…how are you…?" She said hoping to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"Hm…well I've been fine…" Nathanael replied bluntly….he always was rather straight forward….Lila thought as silence threated to consume them…

"Well aren't you going to ask me how I've been….?"

"You're a very famous and beautiful model. You're all over the billboards and magazines; I assumed you were doing quite well." Nathanael said and Lila gave a sheepish grin.

"And you're a famous up and coming artist who has had countless interviews and goes to a lot of art shows…I assumed you were well to, but I still asked." Nathanael rolled his eyes playfully as he blew a few strands of hair away from his face.

"Point taken. Well then come on sit down, we can keep talking as I draw you."

Lila obediently obliged. Nathanael took out his sketchbook and picked up his pencil, but…just as the point of his pencil touched the paper he realized something…How was he supposed to make Lila look ugly to obtain a comical effect? Caricature where supposed to exaggerate some trait or flaw to create a comical and somewhat grotesque portrait, but…. _she's too good looking! What am I supposed to do?_ Her flawless olive colored skin, big exotic olive eyes, slender neck, button nose, and plump lips….he could feel an uncomfortable heat rise towards his cheeks.

"Is there something wrong?" Lila asks idly though slightly curious seeing as Nathanael's shoulder stiffened slightly.

"N-no it's just…ah never mind…" Nathanael said sheepishly, as he flashed a small smile to quell her curiosity…

He decided to just try his best. The end result looked less like a caricature and more like a cutesy chibi like version of Lila, what with its big eyes and head and small body. He let out a sigh…he felt disappointed in his artsy skills.

"Well…How does it look?" Lila asked eagerly as she got up from her chair and made her way towards Nathanael. Leaning down he could feel her hot breath against his neck and instinctively flinched and pulled the sketchbook closer to his chest, clearly self-conscience of his work…

"W-wait…it's just that…"

Instead of finishing his sentence he scribbled something down near the corner of the drawing that Lila couldn't see because his back was covering her view…Nathanael had scribbled down his phone number along with an explanation that stated that he wanted to draw her again, but this time a full out professional drawing that could truly capture her beauty…..Nathanael could obviously never say this to her face without fainting from embarrassment so he wrote it instead..

"Ah, here you go." He said as he shoved the picture towards her with shaky hands. Lila took it but before she could even look down at the drawing she was distracted by the sound of chaos.

* * *

 **That's part one done. I might update this next week along with a new chapter of Illusions and Illustrations. Let me know of what you think of this two shot so far. Please notice me senapi!**

 **see you in the next update! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who it is! Ahhhh! You noticed me senpai! yeah it was kind of awkward writing the interactions between Lila and Adrian, same goes for Marinette and Nath. Look at this! Two updates in one day? I'm on fire! Please enjoy this new update.**

 **I do Not own The series.**

* * *

The dense ocean of hysterical people screaming and pushing proved to be difficult to swim through. Chat Noir swiftly climbed on top of a tree and perched over its branches, back hunched, green eyes critically analyzing the crowds, trying to find the source of panic and his partner in the madness. He easily spotted the bright flash of red that could only be his lady. Quickly he jumped off his perch and landed on the ground gracefully, quickly weaving his way through the masses as the crowd of people distended.

"My Lady!" He shouted.

"Chat! There you are! Come on, we have to find that akuma!"

"Right!" He exclaimed as Ladybug threw her yoyo towards the direction the people were running away from, Chat followed suit.

The akumanized villain wasn't hard to spot, they usually never were. He went by the name Monarch. His skin was a luxurious purple and his eyes were a cold, piercing, molten gold. He wore an extravagant ruby red king's attire with large over the top puffed up shoulders and a large ruff that encircled his neck made of vintage double-faced satin ribbon and metallic silver lace. He wore matching slopes, a large royal flowing purple cape, and heeled leather boots. His clothing was embroidered with shimmering jewels and laced with golden silk. On his head was a large crown that rested on top of his golden curls, his ring covered fingers gripped the golden scepter with encrusted diamonds tightly in a firm grasp.

Where's the akuma!? Ladybug thought silently panicking. The Monarch's outfit was so elaborate and gaudy that it was hard to single out a single item that could possibly contain the black butterfly, what with the numerous rings and jewels he wore along with the large golden scepter, how in the world was she supposed to figure out which item hid the akuma?! She wasn't given any more time to think when the Monarch cried out:

"Bow to your king!" He violently swung his golden staff like a baseball bat his eyes glowing with insanity.

She crouched down just in time for the staff to swing harmlessly above her head. She then swung her legs in a low swing kick and knocked the Monarch of balance. The Monarch fell on his back and swiftly bounced back up.

"How dare you defy your king?!" He shouted in anger. He lunged for Ladybug but was intervened by Chat Noir's metal staff.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat a lady." Chat said in a playful scorn tone. "Besides what kind of king doesn't even have a queen to rule by his side. I mean you CAT to be KITTEN me right now."

"Chat, enough with the puns!" Ladybug cried out slightly annoyed at her partner's horrible sense of humor and timing.

"Oh come on Ladybug, I know you like my puns. But, I do aPAWlogize." Chat replied and Ladybug frowned.

However, the Monarch had tuned them both out and was solely focused on what Chat noir previously stated…the fact about how he had no queen…it was true…how could he be considered a true king if he had no queen to rule with. So while Ladybug was distracted scolding Chat he used this opening to his advantage. Using his staff once again he swatted Chat's metal staff away, ran past Ladybug shoving her to the side where she stumbled over to where Chat noir was. The Monarch then aimed his staff towards the fighting duo.

"The King demands for a jail!" He commanded and from his staff a beam of flashing red and purple light spewed out entrapping both heroes in an iron jail cage. "Hahaha! Victory once again for the Monarch! Was there ever any doubt?" He exclaimed in triumph. "Now off to find myself a bride!"

He directed his staff towards an innocent barrel and shouted about how he required a golden griffin. As soon as the beam of light hit the barrel it was transformed into a living griffin with golden feathers and ruby red eyes.

"Well, see you peasants never!" He exclaimed with a boisterous laugh as he flew off on his majestic griffin.

"…You just had to make a cat pun, didn't you…?" Chat shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Lila exclaimed confused by the sudden mass hysteria. "Nathanael, we have to go!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand tugging him along through the dense crowd of strangers.

"W-w-wait! I saw Marinette and Adrien head that way just a few minutes ago, we can't leave them." Nathanael exclaimed as he stopped walking, looking back to the last place he saw the couple. Lila to suddenly realized that she couldn't leave Adrien behind, but how where they supposed to find them in this madness.

"Are you hundred percent sure you saw them, Nathanael?"

"Yes."

"I hope you're right.'" Lila said she they both weaved their way through the crowd to look for Adrien and Marinette.

Meanwhile Chat nori and Ladybug were still stuck in the cage and although they didn't want to use their powers for fear of running out of time and de-transforming, they had little choice.

"Cataclysm!" Immediately the iron bars disintegrate into rust and the fighting duo was able to break out.

Unfortunately the Monarch predicted that they would eventually escape his jail cell so he had transformed random civilians into loyal royal servants that did his biding. He had a total of ten guards stationed a few feet away from the cage to prevent the superheroes from escaping or at least stall them and while they did that he would continue his noble search for a beautiful queen.

Flying high above the swarming panic stricken crowds on his majestic griffin his golden eyes searched for a potential queen. Suddenly he spotted two people running against the current of the waves of people. They were heading towards him. One of them was a pale male with red hair and the other was- a practical goddess! He could feel his heart resonate with a loud _**Thump**_! Her soft chestnut hair flew behind her in long silky locks. Her exotic olive skin was warm and flawless and her eyes! A piercing exotic green; she was perfect! He quickly swooped down on his golden griffin like a predator, trying to steal her away, but the redheaded male managed to trifle his plans by grabbing _his_ goddess's waist and pulling her towards his chest as they fell backwards on the ground just in the nick of time, as The Monarch swept over them. He tried again, but once again he failed to capture her. He was starting to get agitated.

"Don't run away from me my queen!" He shouted.

"Queen…?" Lila asked out loud to herself in confusion.

No, she was beyond confused…but what she was fully aware of was that a crazy manic on a griffin was trying to abduct her. Nathanael and she would have to book it. She grabbed Nathanael's hand and stated running the opposite direction they were originally going.

"L-lila?"

"Come one move it!"

"But, what about Adrian and Marinette?"

"They'll be just fine you should worry more about yourself! We just have to hide until the problem is resolved." Lila exclaimed as she dragged Nathanael through the food stalls and attractions the renaissance fair provided.

She was trying to stay as close to cover as she could to avoid the molten gaze of The Monarch who was flying overhead on his griffin, scanning the ground.

"Where are you my sweet~" She felt like gagging when she heard that.

"Get down." Nathanael quietly hissed out as he practically tackled her down to the ground as they hid in one of the small food stalls.

"Drat! I thought I saw her here!" Monarch said thoroughly disappointed.

Nathanael waited a little while before he spoke, pressing himself closer to Lila to avoid detection. Finally he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good I think he's gone…you okay Lila?" He asked in concern.

Lila merely gazed up at him with bright eyes and a pink blush. Her heart beat had speed up when he pressed himself closer to her. His hands were placed on either side of her head, entrapping her and his face was just a few centimeter away from her face. She never realized how beautiful he was…His smooth pale skin, bright blood red hair, and a set of gorgeous seafoam eyes that stared directly into her soul….She sort of felt like the protagonist in an anime high school drama…

"You're crushing me." She said blandly too prideful to admit that he was just too close for comfort…

"Oh, sorry!" Nathanael apologized quickly as he got off of her slightly embarrassed as he realized how close they were to one another.

"Anyway, I think our best bet now is to lay low for now." Lila said thoroughly satisfied she was able to keep her composure.

"You're probably right."

"Probably…? I think you mean I am right." Lila said cheekily. Nathanael just rolled his eyes.

A few seconds went by and as their nerves finally settled the roof of the small food stall was ripped open and the only thought that went through both their minds was: _'we're dead'._

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir had just arrived at the scene. Lila was currently begin forcefully pulled away from Nathanael.

"Come on, my queen! Stop being such a nuisance, stop struggling!" The Monarch said in frustration.

"I'm not your queen! Let go of me you freak!" Lila shouted as she flared around trying to escape the Monarch's grasp.

"Come on my lady, why are you just standing there?"

"Well…do we have to save Lila…? I think they're a perfect match for each other…"

"Ladybug…!" Chat said when the monarch's Griffin slashed its golden claws on Nathanael arm causing the redhead to let go of his grasp on Lila.

"Oh, alright we'll save her…" Marinette said slightly dejected. "Hey Monarch!" Ladybug shouted to catch the villain's attention. The Monarch stopped and looked down at Ladybug with a sneer.

"I thought I had you both in jail!"

"Like you're messily jail could keep us there forever." Chat said confidently. "Now let go of the lady and let's settle this."

The monarch growled and held Lila closer to him, which caused Lila to start squirming in his grasp. He pointed his golden scepter towards them and was about to shout a command but before he could do that Ladybug activated her luck charm.

"A mirror?" Ladybug said in confusion as she held the hand held mirror in her hands

"Hold it up maybe he'll fall in love with himself." Chat playfully suggested.

"The king wants them disintegrated!" The monarch shouted.

"Oh boy." Chat said.

Ladybug scanned the nearby area and came up with a plan. There was a stall that was filled with reflective jewelry and mirrors if she calculated it correctly she could reflect the ray back towards the scepter, destroying what she assumed to be where the akuma hid. (After all 80 percent of the time the weapon an akumatized villain had was often were the butterfly was stored)But the ray was shot upwards, thrown of its course when Lila managed to reach out towards Nathanael hoping to pull herself out of the monarch's grasp, while he was distracted by Ladybug and Chat noir but the Monarch just tightened his grip on his queen. He has had enough of the redhead male trying to take away _his_ queen. Out of anger he swung his scepter like a baseball bat and managed to hit Nathanael hid.

"Nathanael!" Lila shouted as she tried even harder to escape…her anger was boiling at this point… "Ladybug! What's taking so long!? If you aren't gonna do anything I'll save myself!" Lila exclaimed. The monarch laughed at what Lila proposed.

"My queen you won't escape from me." Lila's anger flared up.

"That does it!" She stooped struggling for a few minutes and elbowed the Monarch in the gut.

The Monarch lost his breath and his grip loosened. Lila took this opening and grabbed the scepter before swinging it and hitting the monarch off the griffin. The griffin started to thrash around, since its master just fell on his back causing Lila to lose her balance and fall. Luckily she landed on the Monarch's back, which cushioned her fall.

"Yeah! That's how we do it in Italy!" Lila exclaimed happily before she quickly ran off to check on Nathanael. She tossed the scepter towards Ladybug who caught it effortlessly. "Your welcome." Ladybug snarled slightly.

"I'll have you know I had everything under control." Ladybug stated as she crossed her arms.

"Sure you did." Lila replied starkly before leaning down gingerly next towards Nathanael who was holding his head in pain. Red blood trickled down his forehead she touched it gingerly and he winced…she whispered a quiet 'I'm sorry'. Lila didn't like apologizing it went against her pride…but right now she truly felt sorry…Nathanael looked at her with a small smile.

"It's fine."

"No it's not…you're bleeding…" Lila mumbled…

"A little pain never killed anyone."

"Just accept my apology already!" Lila shouted frustrated. Nathanael laughed which caused Lila to pout.

"Miraculous ladybug!"

"Huh?" Suddenly a warm flash of light enveloped them lovingly. The griffin turned back to a barrel, the teared down roof of the food stall was repaired, the monarch was turned back to normal as were the transformed civilians, and Nathanael's injures disappeared.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Chat did their signature fist bump and Lila was about to state how they really didn't do anything but was cut off when a gentle beeping was heard.

"Well looks like were off!" With that they took their leave.

"Hhpm…they didn't thank me for saving their sorry buts…" Lila exclaimed with a pout.

"I'm sure they were just in a hurry." Nathanael said.

"Hey You guys!" They turned to the sound of the voice and were greeted to the sights of their crushes running towards them with worried expressions.

"You okay?" Adrian asked.

"Oh! Uhh Y-yeah nothing I couldn't handle!" Lila said puffing her chest out in pride.

"Are you guys okay?" Nathanael asked with concern.

"Oh y-yeah! You see we got turned into royal guards or something, good thing Ladybug was here!" Marinette said cheerfully. Lila frowned… _but I was the one who beat up the bad guy_ she thought bitterly.

"It must have been pretty scary, you guys had front row seat didn't you?" Adrian commented.

"It was incredible!" Nathanael replied happily.

"Incredible?! You almost got knocked out!" Lila exclaimed. Nathanael grinned sheepishly.

"Well not that part…But I meant you were incredible…You guys should have seen it! She was able to knock the guy out and she took his scepter will little difficulty…it was amazing!" Nathanael raved his eye shinning with excitement…

"W-well I mean…I had to do something!" Lila said modestly. _Modestly?! When was Lila ever modest_! Marinette thought in awe. "Huh! Oh no! Wait a minute! The caricature…I must have dropped it in the chaos!" Lila said sadly.

"It fine…It wasn't my best work anyhow…didn't do you justice." Lila flushed slightly and that's when Adrian had an idea.

"Hey why don't we all go out and have something to eat all this panic sure makes me hungry." Adrian suggested, he nudged Marinette who looked at him confused Adrian merely signaled her to look at Lila and Nathanael.

"Oh that would be great…I would love to get to catch up with you more, Lila."

"Y-Yeah…will I have quite a few stories to tell…plus I'm hoping I can get some compensation for my destroyed caricature …maybe you could do a commission for me sometime…." Lila said gently. Nathanael smiled.

"Sure! I would love to!" Marinette smiled knowingly.

"Well come on you guys I know this real fancy restaurant you guys can go to! Come one our treat."

With that the four of them made their way to a fancy restaurant nearby….however there group was soon short two…

"I think they ditched us…" Nathanael said blandly.

"Good. That means I have you all to myself." Lila replied with a foxy grin, Nathanael blushed before smiling.

"Possessive much?" Nathanael teased.

"Only over what's mine."

"Am I yours?" Nathanael asked coyly. Lila flushed.

"O-only if you want to be…" Lila responded quietly. That was it, she was too cute; Nathanael leaned down a placed a quick kiss on her lips, watching how her face turned a pretty rusty pink.

"I want to be." Lila covered her red face in her hands and refused to look at Nathanael for a solid few minutes too embarrassed to look at him. Nathanael merely laughed, who would have known Lila was so shy.

"Pound it!" Marinette and Adrian said in unison happily as they hid behind a potted plant.

* * *

 **What do ya think? Leave a review please...**

 **Thank you for you previous reviews as well...**

 **oh my god I don't know what else to say...this is why you don't have good social skills!**


End file.
